hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam )
The Republic of Vietnam '(ベトナム共和国, ''Betonamu Kyoowakoku), or '''South Vietnam (南ベトナム, Minami Betonamu) is a somewhat posthumous character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is sometimes referred to as '' Nam-Ha '(ナムハ)'' ''reflecting her older sister 's ''Bac-Ha. ''Her human name is '''Nguyễn Thiên Hương. Formerly Cochinchina, ''she became more colloquially known as South Vietnam after the 1950’s. Prior to 1471, she was referred to as the ''Kingdom of Champa. While deceased in canon, she has made several appearances. Usually, she appears in strips set before the 1970's; most of which have an amusing focus and take on historical wars and battles in Asia. Her ghost appears in other strips set in modern day. (Please read the note in the trivia section!) Attributes 'Appearance' South Vietnam has a near identical appearance to her sister North Vietnam, with honey gold eyes and black/brown hair. That said, South’s hair is in a bob with middle-parted bangs. She also wears an ao ba ba, with a scarf hanging around her shoulders. Sometimes, South is seen wearing a non la. She’s tends to get quite messy from enthusiastic farm work. Despite this, she’s described as having the aura of an elegant princess. This part of her appearance is conveyed through how she's often seen with lotus flowers blooming near her. She's considered to be quite beautiful even among nations (who are generally considered handsome/beautiful by default), with glowing, flawless skin - a result of how as Champa, aloe was one of her main exports, and how France spoiled her when she lived with him. Before the two were split, South wore her hair in a messy half-bun, with thick middle part bangs. The half bun was set with a white ribbon that matched with her older sister’s red ribbon. South’s former boss, who was rather enthusiastic about western countries, had her cut it in the style of France. Other than general differences such as hair and clothing, South Vietnam is often mistaken as Vietnam’s twin due to similar heights and facial structure. However, it’s been remarked by America that South is a lot more softer and slender, with her face being “much gentler” than that of her older sister’s. South also weighed more than North. South’s face of anger is also noted to be incredibly terrifying. Around the time of her death, South was said to look worn out and had longer, messier hair which was tied in a loose ponytail. She was also more scarred and bruised, despite being a country capable of healing in a day, and had lost weight. All of this was a byproduct of losing her status and power as a result of North Vietnam’s actions. Wearing military garb, South looked a lot more like her sister at that point than in any point in history. (Her appearances have been updated since 2014 2019) 'Personality and Interests' Originally a noble turned farmer, South was described as a doting crybaby, yet terrifyingly unpredictable. An incredibly patient woman, and in spite of her surroundings and tendency to get messy, she had a unique elegance and charisma to her that was magnetic. She had tendency to take things a bit too personally sometimes. She's noted to be a little bit more romantic than her sister and had a flowery way of talking, perhaps an effect of staying in France's house for so long. She viewed a lot of things with the big picture in mind and considered worldly effects. She had a strong sense of what was right and wrong, which compounded into a somewhat naiive and innocent outlook despite the war-torn history she had. The girl was generally more open to the foreign world than North Vietnam, though she was incredibly insecure and frustrated with her own strength; both admiring and resenting her sister for being what she couldn't. Despite this, she often fretted about North's struggle to make proper friends. When the situation needed South Vietnam to be serious, she gave off a serious noble hero type of an aura, being very diligent and determined. She had a way of remaining optimistic in the face of adversity, though this was arguably a kind of stubbornness she didn't want to admit. She spoke her mind and scolded those around her for doing wrong, having a kind of maternal sternness to her. On more civil occasions with the other Asian countries, it would've appeared as though South Vietnam was the older sibling. She was aware of her own beauty, and after coming home from France often fretted about her looks. She harbored an interest in Western Culture and in spite of how she was spoiled by France over her sister, disliked anything that was too expensive to afford. South Vietnam was noted to have been frugal with her money, but often sold things at cheap prices. Out of the two, South Vietnam was often seen as weaker and more submissive. This resulted in South getting bullied multiple times from all angles, impacting her self-esteem and augmenting her doubts in her own strength. South was much happier spending time in her garden or on the river. As a former noble, she was quite talented in dancing and singing as well. Other nations also noted how there was a certain kind of bravery to her; referring to how she rose up against her sister and succeeded in the unification of north and south after the Trinh-Nguyen war. Though, South often found herself needing to rely on others to get by - a trait she despises. According to France, it was almost terrifying how capable and brutal South Vietnam could be in combat, and how skillful she was in diplomacy — though these traits were something she never fully realized herself. While she's older than most countries, the memory of being Champa feels more like a dream to her, and she tends to forget she was ever a royal country. Towards the end of the Vietnam War and despite initial popularity among others, South Vietnam was eventually looked down upon by most countries for continuing to fight for a doomed cause. South's outlook on the world had also changed, rendering her peaceful disposition to become more hostile. It was during this time the peaceful and tender country grew increasingly catatonic, swinging between immense fits of rage and bitter crying. She feared her weakness and her certain doom, yet continued to fight more vigorously than ever. In the end, she became desperate and violent, and was eventually killed by her own sister. Around the time of her death, South Vietnam truly believed that no one was on her side, and that she was fated to die alone. As a ghost in modern day, she's watched the world evolve and grow, and has mostly returned to how she was before the war. She's a lot more wistful and tends to follow other countries around to observe what they've been doing. There's a gag that despite not being able to be seen by most countries, her presence is felt more often than Canada's. Weirdly enough, she's been spending time with other dissolved nations and talking to them about their history. Relationships '(North) Vietnam' A pair of complicated, close, tragic siblings. While having appeared together as twins, South grew up quite quickly into her child/preteen years and became independent; becoming the Kingdom of Champa. North took a while to catch up, being raised by China before rebelling against him. While sisters, Vietnam was quite cruel to Cham, and after the Cham-Vietnamese wars in 1471, Cham was labelled the younger sister of North and renamed South Vietnam. Strangely enough, while South Vietnam would technically be older than North, North Vietnam claimed she was the original sister, and therefore older - South Vietnam only had a head start in development. Throughout their lives, even in times of conflict and civil war, the two sisters had both loved and admired each other. Still, there was a kind of resentment and envy between them for not having what the other did. They were described as having completed each other; the peaceful but dependent South, and the fearsome but lonely North. Because of this complex relationship, it was almost surprising that North Vietnam had it in her to kill South Vietnam at the end of the 2nd Indochina War. In the first few centuries of adopting South Vietnam, North was quite awful towards her, with South not really being receptive or obedient of her sister. As a result, South and North often fought, underneath the influence of Nguyen (of the South), and the Le-Trinh (of the North), and eventually the Tay Son, the sisters had trouble properly unifying in the struggle for control and power. North Vietnam and her bosses often denied South and her bosses any influence, asserting dominance as the elder sibling. However, with the help of Nguyen Ahn, Thailand, and France, South was finally able to beat some sense into North, and made peace. Thankfully, their relationship began to improve tremendously shortly after 1800, with the arrival of the prosperous Nguyen dynasty. Before the end of WW2, the two spent almost every second with each other. Out of the two, South tended to be heavily favored by other countries for her agreeable nature, something North would often get annoyed with South for. North was incredibly stern when it came to South Vietnam's personality, often scolding, and instructing her to be more harsher with others. At the same time, North would always rush to her sister’s rescue, due to how frequently other countries bothered South. In return, it was said that the other only person who could properly 'deal' with North Vietnam was South. South Vietnam was North Vietnam's greatest weakness, as North couldn't really bring herself to say no to her little sister, and while she didn't show it often, did care for South dearly. North also enjoyed getting showered with affection by South immensely (though she would often hide it), and would be vehemently against South offering the same treatment to other countries. There was a certain kind of possessiveness North Vietnam had over South, which was something the younger tended to find troublesome. After rescuing South from France’s place, North Vietnam and South kicked France out of their home— but the consequences and negotiations that followed cut down on a lot of the personal time they spent together. While both had hoped they’d be reunited soon, they knew that their differing ideologies, as well as their companions, would complicate things. The Hien Luong Bridge was where the two parted as individual countries rather than sisters who shared one, and from there, they were known as North and South Vietnam. While the Trinh-Nguyen war caused a temporary split, and a war that South Vietnam won. It ended in treaty, which allowed the two to continue to coexist. North however, repeatedly and forcefully made attempts to take back and be with her sister as a singular Vietnam, though she was always stopped by USA or other allies present in the offer to protect South. For a time, South tried to enjoy the independence and made a show of rejecting her sister— though, she still thought about the reunifications. In time, fear mixed with doubt. By the time USA left, South Vietnam was emotionally broken; she knew that North Vietnam would not respect the peace treaty, but now had no one to help her. She continued to fight two years after everyone had left, out of desperation, and survival instinct kicking in. North Vietnam’s power and strength, as well as the desire to be one Vietnam had quickly and inadvertently caused South’s power as a nation to fade. Though the war was tiresome for both sides, it was South Vietnam that was killed by North during the fall of Saigon. Without the South sister, North Vietnam eventually came to embody a unified Vietnam. North Vietnam hadn't meant to kill her sister, and in despair and guilt attempted to destroy any trace of her sister left in their home, save for South Vietnam's diary and a picture. South Vietnam still exists, but only as a ghost living in Vietnam's house. She's noted to be proud of her sister, but still sad about how the war had to end. While Vietnam doesn't seem to realize or acknowledge the ghost; whether or not this is on purpose to block out the guilt is debatable. Frustratingly, certain countries such as USA or Thailand can sense her presence, but not see her. On a somewhat lighter note, and amusingly, Vietnam's shyness and self-conciousness towards her appearance stems from how most countries tended to shower South Vietnam with compliments over her (as evidenced by how historically, most countries often paid nicer attention to the southern areas of Vietnam while she was attacked). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia 'America' Her former mentor and best friend, America and South Vietnam had a powerful, tragic, and bittersweet relationship which resonated with the rest of the world, even after her death. He had met with North Vietnam during WW2, but did not actually get to see South Vietnam until the first Indochina War. After the establishment of the State of Vietnam, he was formally introduced to her, and began to visit her frequently. Her initial impression of him was that he was powerful and intimidating, but his attitude endeared him incredibly to her. On the other hand, America's first thought was that she was beautiful. After learning of the possible communist state threats on South Vietnam, he privately spoke to France about letting him take control of the Vietnam situation. In a moment of 'we're on the same wavelength', South Vietnam rejected the accords in regards to her sister due to lack of proper negotiations, and USA backed her up - though, the fact he said he'd only take note of the ceasefire worried her. America moved in with her shortly after and was there to help reorganize and clean up after her sister had moved out. He described himself as something like her bodyguard, or even a hero making sure the damsel is kept safe from a threat. Though the action was mostly because he was ordered to contain the communist threat; being under the impression that if North got to South, other countries in Asia would suffer the same fate. Still, he began to put in a lot of effort modernizing her, and was keen to earn her favor - something North Vietnam did not appreciate at all. In a controversial situation of 'whodunnit', it was either North Vietnam or America who caused an international incident and started the war. For South Vietnam's sake, USA brought the world together to their fight against North Vietnam; a move which benefited both of them and brought the two into spotlight - though, South had her apprehensions about the USA doing that. One was rarely seen without the other nearby, and the pair were often spotted training one-on-one. She grew to trust him completely, and for a time was the healthiest and happiest she was in her life - having some degree of freedom, albeit without her sister. He would often try to impress her with his 'hero' talk, though South Vietnam very much preferred it when he wasn't trying to impress her. He joked about how 'getting the girl' was usually something that came with being a hero, to which South would suggest a date once the situation had died down - and he would back down in a fluster pretty quickly. In time, the pair became incredibly close; together witnessing what both life and death had to offer, and finding comfort and validation with each other over their shared experiences. For a time, South was notably, and surprisingly, one of the few countries who could actually put her foot down around America, and assert her dominance without much resistance or complaint from him. It was considered amusing to watch this girl nag him for his poor etiquette, and have him act like a sad puppy in the process. Despite what they had, their attachment to each other became their downfall. Several times he had mistaken South for North and hurt her, and South would argue with him to let her go back to her sister and end the fighting — these arguments would often escalate and manifest into violence and paranoia; and yet the two held firm in the deep care they had for one another. Even so, more nations began to disapprove of Americas complex relationship of affection and harm towards South Vietnam; protesting the pointlessness of brutally fighting for a lost cause in a small country. While he initially defended himself and stuck by South, the pressure became too great, and America withdrew from South Vietnam. Though, he had negotiated with North Vietnam, with the intention that South Vietnam would be allowed to exist in peace. However, the accords were violated and the war continued for 2 more years. USA was aware of this, but didn't have the power to do anything. He still visited South's home from time to time to oversee the complete withdrawal and eventual evacuation, but couldn't bring himself to actually apologize to South Vietnam in person for leaving her. On the day North Vietnam stormed Saigon, South Vietnam had Thailand give USA a letter expressing her feelings, addressing it and signing it with their human names. Written inside was how she never wanted an untouchable hero, but someone who could be by her side and support her- with whom she could offer a love that only a non-immortal being had the right to possess. She thanked him for being that someone, at least for a little while. 'Hương' also expressed her wish for both her sister and him to rebuild what was broken in her wake. She finishes the letter by asking 'Alfred' that regardless of happened next, to keep smiling for her, as that smile had become her most precious treasure. She was killed several hours later. After returning home, America developed Vietnam Syndrome . He was unable to handle the grief and humiliation of failing to protect South Vietnam, and questioned whether or not he was a hero. Until that point, the rest of the world had been quite cruel to him in regards to how he handled South, and was even blamed for her death. In modern day, America is shown to get uncharacteristically somber whenever his time in Vietnam is brought up. He still seems to hold her in a place of importance, as he keeps a picture of her in his wallet. Being one of the few countries to feel her spirits presence, he wonders if she's still mad at him, or if he's still that someone she could've loved. Thinking about her often makes him cry however, so he tends to avoid places that remind him of her/where her spirit might dwell. Cambodia As there are many OC's of Cambodia, i'll leave them gender neutral. A weirdly complex relationship. As Champa, Cambodia often came to her house asking him to marry her, and would throw a tantrum whenever she declined. The two had a good relationship however, until she was stolen away by North Vietnam. Still, they tried to keep in contact with her, but to no avail due to North Vietnam's influence slowly forcing South Vietnam to forget her existence as Champa. During their time as a weakened Khmer Empire, South Vietnam took care of him, though it carried the pressuring atmosphere "if I do this for you, you'll do this for me''. She also defended them from Thailand, albeit to have them for herself. During the Trinh-Nguyen war, Cambodia planned to aid South Vietnam in the bid to place her boss on the throne and unify Vietnam. That said, Cambodia ended up supporting North's control over South. With the conclusions of the Trinh-Nguyen war, South Vietnam arranged for Cambodia to live with her. Their time wasn't exactly the best, but they were still spoilt; with South Vietnam's maternal instincts kicking in full force. She often dressed them in her clothes, had them sing and dance for her, and had them accompany her everywhere - effectively, Cambodia was treated like a child despite roughly being the same age as South Vietnam. After rebelling against her, South Vietnam let Cambodia go home, under the condition they send her gifts and to update her every now and then or else she'd cry. Thailand eventually stepped in wanting Cambodia for himself, and the sisters and him fought over them. In the end, it was decided that all of them would share Cambodia as their vassal. The joint ruling ended when France stepped in. While it was assumedly no better, he did promise to keep Cambodia safe from the Vietnam Sisters and Thailand. Communications between South Vietnam and Cambodia became scarce after that. The next Cambodia heard from South Vietnam was during the Vietnam War, and while there were still some heavy and awkward tensions, Cambodia tried to cater to South Vietnam by showing support to her. However, this support stopped when USA raided their home looking for North Vietnam. Shortly after, Cambodia worked alongside North Vietnam in expelling USA's presence from Southeast Asia. Tragically, Cambodia had hoped to tear South Vietnam apart to the point she'd remember being his Champa. 'France' During the time of French Colonization, South Vietnam was called Southern Indochina, or Cochinchina. During the civil-war with her sister, she came to him for help. After 1800 however, France continued to pester both South and North— with South apologizing to her sister for the trouble, and North not trusting him at all. After about 100 years of hanging around their place, he stole South from her home. While originally showing resistance towards him, she dejectedly submitted to him after a crushed uprising in 1916. France on the other hand, found her more gentle, cuter, and less of a problem to deal with than her sister; who was instead a protectorate. As a result, he spoiled her — almost condescendingly so; dressing her up and taking her to fancy parties to show off. He doted on her almost annoyingly, with South Vietnam wondering if this was how Cambodia felt living with her. He held onto her during North’s uprising, but she ditched him, and together they humiliated him. Other than that, South Vietnam had a mostly quiet life as a French Colony, though she was incredibly aware of the constant rescue attempts by her sister. She was given International Diplomatic Recognition in 1950. It was after the first Indochina war that he introduced USA to South Vietnam - an action he still wonders was the right thing to do. The last time he saw South Vietnam was during the Paris Peace Accords, where he realized she looked completely different. According to him, the last he saw her, it seemed South Vietnam was still quietly processing the awful truth that she was signing away her last hope of survival. 'China' The actual older brother of South Vietnam, when she was originally named Champa. Unlike how he treated Vietnam as a child, he spoiled Champa incredibly, and treated her like a royalty. Before Vietnam took her away, Champa and China got along incredibly well, where she would often provide him with comfort during the times China struggled. When North Vietnam conquered her, China tried to defend Champa only to fail multiple times. In the end, China ceded Champa, and she was renamed South Vietnam. As a nation working underneath the Nguyen, South worked with China for anti-pirate activity, and their friendship was rekindled - though he despaired over how South was gradually forgetting her existence as the kingdom of Champa. When the Ming dynasty fell, South Vietnam would often invite China to her house to make sure he was doing okay. Despite her closeness to the two however, South Vietnam often stayed out of the arguments and fights her sister and China had with each other, and was unnaturally cold whenever he asked for her assistance. It's mentioned that he aided and trained North Vietnam in orchestrating the rescue of South Vietnam from France during the first Indochina War, and the Vietnam claim to independence. He was also one of the few countries encouraging North's desires for unification during the second Indochina War, but had privately hoped it would be done in peace. For a time, he was also the messenger between the sisters private correspondence. 'Thailand' A former rival turned good friend, with a possible one-sided crush. South Vietnam fought with him over Cambodia, but came to him for help with deposing her sister’s bosses. They tried, and failed. Weirdly enough, he tried to hit on her, so she had him leave. He returned to give her assistance again in defeating the Tay Son-backed North. During the Siamese-Vietnamese wars, he often stole South with an intent to marry; usually ending in an angrier North Vietnam fighting him and taking her back home. Generally, Thailand often playfully flirted with South as a joke (usually), prompting the rage and protectiveness of her sister. Eventually, the sisters got sick of him, and North and South chased him out of their home, as well as Cambodia's. This changed again when Thailand tried to take over Cambodia and force the sisters influence out, but ended in the Vietnam's and Thailand agreeing to share Cambodia as their vassal. During her time as a lone South Vietnam, Thailand and her got quite well. Having watched her from afar, he became one of the main six countries fighting alongside her during the Vietnam War. He was present during the Fall of Saigon, aiding in USA's evacuation process, and met with South Vietnam briefly. Aside from North Vietnam, this would've made him the last country to interact with South Vietnam before her demise. 'South Korea' A friend of South Vietnam and one of the main six countries fighting for her during the Vietnam War. While he was quite determined to impress South Vietnam, like the USA he often ended up hurting her instead. However, the two nations enjoyed each other's company; weirdly enough bonding over their situation of sibling fights peppered with western intervention. He would often proclaim he saw himself in South Vietnam, which would confuse her greatly -- though she appreciated him nonetheless. South Korea promised to keep South Vietnam safe, but like USA, he caused her more grief than reassurance. He was vehemently against the withdrawal, and abandonment of South Vietnam; a topic that negatively impacted his relationship with America, and an indicator of how deeply he cared for South Vietnam. He stayed by her side until the Paris Peace Accords forced him to leave. 'Australia' An ally made during the Vietnam War, and one of the main six countries fighting alongside her. He joined the fight out of respect and as a favor to the USA, but found South Vietnam charming. Initially keen on supporting her like the other countries, Australia eventually became increasingly uncomfortable towards the conflicts. He was vocal about the moral ambiguity of the conflict, and was more than relieved to be withdrawn from the battle. While he pitied South Vietnam incredibly, but didn't see the point in fighting for her sake; a point which he often argued with America over. The aftereffects of the effort to help was awful on his home as it was key to the downfall of his boss at the time. As such, he admits some regret in his involvement with her. 'England' England was North and South Vietnam's caretaker shortly after WW2; France being too weakened to take care of the two Indochinas. It was described that the two sisters were a mess when he saw them, and that Britain tried to ease things off of them. This was when a 6 month operation began however, as Britain had gotten into a fight with North Vietnam in South Vietnam’s house. Similar to France, he found South Vietnam a lot more warmer than North. He also observed how close the sisters actually were, and quietly admired that. England ceded control over to France in 1946, and the war continued as the 1st Indochina War-- leading up to the Dien Bien Phu. 'Japan' During WW2, he had the two stay over at his place as his maids. Due to North Vietnam's tendency to go against him, he favored the presence of South Vietnam. Still, both sisters equally resented him for controlling them, albeit they conveyed it very differently. Despite that, Japan promised them independence after the war was done -- though, France continued to hold onto South Vietnam. 'Taiwan' South Vietnam and Taiwan had only met once or twice, though Taiwan was one of South Vietnam's first supporters. Sending her support during WW2, Taiwan thought well of her, and saw South as a 'beautiful girl that needed all the help she could get'. She often sent gifts to South Vietnam during the war with North. 'Republic of Nikoniko' It's mentioned that while the Republic of Nikoniko was looking for a way to quite being a nation, he stumbled upon records of South Vietnam's physical health being more similar to a regular humans the more power and influence she lost. Thanks to that information, Nikoniko found the answer to quit being a nation without risking himself. Appearances South Vietnam is usually the central focus for the amusing strips on the Trinh-Nguyen war, and how she and her boss escaped and won with the help of the friends made along the way is comparable to an anime storyline. As Cochinchina, she sometimes makes appearances residing in Frances house being quite cold towards him while he fawns over her like she's a little child. South Vietnam and North Vietnam appear in a comic strip together where North expresses some concern over how South tended to be favored. South tries to help North Vietnam be liked by other countries - though, they just mistake North Vietnam's change in demeanor as South Vietnam changing her look. This depresses North Vietnam, but South continues to push her sister to fight on (while also apologizing). America is shown to develop a crush at first sight when he sees South Vietnam kick France to go to her sister during the first Indochina war when he's called in as back up. Still dumbfounded by her as she runs off with North Vietnam hand in hand, a beat up France asks America why he didn't help. Snapping out of it, America stumbles through an explanation about how direct intervention for a country is bad. Afterwards, he asks England if intervening in another nations affairs is hot. America and South Vietnam are depicted in several comic strips together around the beginnings of the Vietnam War. ie. At the Many Flags Campaign meeting, America introduces the main 6 countries who are to support her throughout the war; Australia, New Zealand, Philippines, South Korea, Thailand, and himself. South Vietnam splutters, thinking to herself that they look more like a boyband than her defenders. Modern day Vietnam references South Vietnam in a throwaway line. While Taiwan and the others point out how Vietnam incapable of smiling and laugh, Vietnam admits the reason why is because the only person who could make her smile is dead. Vietnam flusters afterwards, and doesn’t understand why the atmosphere became uncomfortable. Prussia and Romano are confirmed to be one of the few countries who can actually see and interact with the ghost of South Vietnam. For no particular reason other than they also represent other parts of a whole country; they form a club on it and realize a somewhat depressing truth when they remember that South is dead. Trivia *Her nickname of Nam-Ha literally means 'South of the River'. It is the alternate name of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%90%C3%A0ng_Trong Dang Trong]; the historical southern region of Vietnam ruled by the Nguyen, which would expand and be renamed to Cochinchina. Vietnam's nickname of Bac-Ha, meaning 'North of the River', is also an alternate name assigned to the northern region of Vietnam formerly ruled by the Trinh; [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%90%C3%A0ng_Ngo%C3%A0i Dang Ngoai]. While Dang Ngoai/ faded out of use with the conclusion of the Trinh-Nguyen war, Bac Ky was an alternate name of Tonkin, meaning 'Northern Region'. *The whole thing with South Vietnam being attractive to other countries only for North to scare any one that comes close to her is meant to be a nod at how throughout her history, the Southern regions of Vietnam were often attempted to be taken by foreign countries but were often driven away by the militarily powerful Vietnamese (who tended to be located in the North). *IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING the comic strips mentioned here are fake? They don't exist. *'Nguyen' is an incredibly common last name, and was the ruling family of the South for a very long time! Her first name name of Huong, 'meaning fragrance, is a reference to ''Song Huong, ''the ''Perfume River which was very near the 17th parallel of North and South Vietnam, and runs through the resting place of the Nguyen imperial family. Her middle name of '''Thiên/Tien - meaning heaven - is meant to rhyme with canon Vietnam's common fanon name of Lien, meaning lotus. It is also meant to be a reference to Lady Po Nagar, the goddess founder of the Cham. After conquering Cham, the Vietnamese adopted her as a goddess, and translated her name to Thiên Y A N. **Lien and Huong, should you swap the first letters turn into the Hien Luong, the name of the bridge that separated North and South Vietnam. *South Vietnam's birthday corresponds with the founding of the State of Vietnam in June 14th 1949 (which later became the Republic of Vietnam in 1955). However, the date of the State of Vietnam referendum (which was the official day that a new government would be decided for the State of Vietnam) was October 26th 1955, which could count as a birthday. Another birthday could be July 20th 1954, when South and North were split in the Geneva conference. ''As the State of Vietnam was the root of the two latter dates, I went with the founding of the State of Vietnam. *She may be referred to as '''South Vietnam' or the Republic of Vietnam. Her'' former title was '''State of Vietnam' until the State of Vietnam referendum. *Her ideal japanese voice actress would be FumikoOrikasa. *Her original design was a young woman wearing an orange ao dai with long front bangs and a short back. Another was quite similar, but her hair was chopped messily to chin-length and had two Hoa Mai flowers placed between both her ears. - New Addition: Her original design on her wikia can be seen on the right - also, I recognize how popular this design was, and also, I've seen people steal my drawings of her over the years. PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! *During the Vietnam War, many countries supported her whether or not they were actually involved in the fighting, but eventually began to lose focus; deciding to focus more on the Nations who were dealing with the situation. They demanded that the countries stationed there should just leave due to the lack of progress and damage they were causing to themselves and the Vietnam sisters. By the time her allies left, many found South Vietnam to be unimportant both strategically and economically; many countries even considering her to have been a lost cause from the start. **The list of countries which supported Vietnam out of the main 6 (Australia, New Zealand, Philippines, South Korea, Thailand, and the United States), were Afghanistan, Argentina, Belgium, Brazil, Canada, Costa Rica, Denmark, Ecuador, France, Greece, Guatemala, Honduras, Iran, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Laos, Liberia, Luxembourg, Malaysia, Morocco, Netherlands, Norway, Pakistan, South Africa, Spain, Switzerland, Taiwan, Tunisia, Turkey, United Kingdom, Uruguay, Venezuela and West Germany. *''South Vietnam's creator (Nononon) is aware that her character is a bit too depressing and serious for the actual series. Please forgive me for any mistakes made and tell me if a thing is off historically. Though, I did try my best to make this character be as accurate as possible. My deviantart is Otakuhime-chan, which is silly because I had that deviantart since I was like 11 years old but i still use it (i dont like my username on deviantart but it has been 3 years since then).'' **''My plans for South Vietnam is for her to feature in a fan comic (either drawn or written) about the Vietnam sisters and their life dating from the French Colonization to the aftermath of Reunification called "Hien Luong Bridge' . It might feature a few countries that are canon and non-canon. However, it's still in the planning stages but i'm probably going to be too lazy to do anything with it. Cheers and don't forget to stay awesome, my dears. - Nononon / Gwyneth'' (◡‿◡✿) '' OH HEY it's been like 5 years and i'm still not sure what to do with this, or what to think of it. I commend 14 year old me, she definitely pulled through with researching the history of Vietnam. That said, my opinion on a lot of things have changed a lot, yet i've updated a lot of things to be more historically accurate including the design/ Shout out to that one person who didn't like how she looked before, i did this for you. However, I'm very uncertain and unsure of all this now. In short, I think my perspective has changed a little? I now prefer to view Hetalia as solely comedy with a touch of bittersweetness (see the Davie comic strip, or the dog bite comic strip with Prussia), so the chances of incredibly dark and depressive topics such as the Vietnam War would only be alluded to, most likely.There's also the uncomfortable fact to realize that's not so easy to do as someone getting lost in the fandom; a lot of this was real and happened to real people - and applying that respectively to a personification of a country (especially one that's been dissolved) is tricky. Maybe I only feel this way because rereading my history notes makes me feel incredibly awful, realizing how terrible things are. Though, I suppose that's why Hetalia is a comedy. I've left a mix of what I've written as a 14 year old, rewritten some 'oof' bits, and added new things as well - i've tried to write respectively as I could and be historical accurate. I've also tried to add in a bit of 'Himuraya flavors' in there as well, though I don't believe I succeeded. In short, I apologize if this OC was incredibly weird and uncomfortable to read about. '' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia